Kill, marry, or screw?
by chickenwire
Summary: Sasuke leans towards her, grinning, "Kill, marry, screw, me, Naruto, Neji." Hinata looked at him in horror, "W...WHAT!" SLIGHT sasuhina, WARNING: use of F word. Oneshot


* * *

Sasuke was _bored. _

Of all the people in the office, _he _had to be chosen to remain and wait for the new office member, Hinata Hyuuga, to finish her work before heading off. He'd only done it because if he hadn't, Tsunade would have been on his back again about him not doing enough for the company. He had _thought _that it would be a better option then going off with Naruto to get drunk (today being Friday, but so far, it had been the dullest time of his life. While at first the silence was comforting, after _two hours_, even Sasuke himself was getting a little sick of it. He glances at the clock – nine thirty. She _had _to be almost finished by now!

He leans back against his chair. He watches her type on her keyboard. Her brow is furrowed, she looks like she is concentrating hard. He looks at her screen and curses to himself, she was only three quarters through the work! They'd be here another hour at _this _rate! He glanced up at the clock. There had to be _something _he could do to pass the time before she was done, something he could say or…

…or…

Sasuke smirks, "Hyuuga."

She jumps and looks at him worriedly, "Yes, Uchiha-san…"

"Kill, marry, fuck, Me, Naruto, Neji."

Hinata's mouth dropped at the swear word. She stopped typing, staring at him in shock, "What…what do you mean, Uchiha-san…?"

"I _mean_," Sasuke said, leaning forward, "out of Me, Naruto and Neji, who would you rather kill, marry, or fuck." He puts emphasis on the curse and watches her wince when he says it. He smiles. He was taking a sick pleasure in tormenting this girl.

"Please, Uchiha-san, I just have to finish this write up and then—"

'oh no, you're not getting off _that _easy,' Sasuke thinks. He gets off his chair and walks towards her. She sinks down into her seat. He raises an eyebrow, this girl was the strangest girl he'd ever met. She eeps as he shoves her lightly to the side, kneeling down and beginning to type, "_I'll _do that, _you _answer the question."

"I – I –" Hinata stares at him, "I – really, Uchiha-san, it's no trouble!!—"

"Just answer. The question." Sasuke says, slowly and firmly, turning to meet her gaze. She steps back tentatively and takes a seat in the chair beside him.

"I…I don't know…"

"You're not allowed to say that," he says, turning back to the screen, "I'm doing you a favour here, finishing this work, you'd be here another hour if it wasn't for me. You owe me."

She looks down, playing with her fingers. She mumbles something.

"Sorry, didn't quite hear that," says Sasuke cheerfully, enjoying her turmoil. She visibly recoils in her seat. In a (slightly) louder voice, she whispers, "Kill Neji-nii…"

He spins to look at her, "_Kill _Neji!? Isn't he your cousin!?"

"Yes…but…but I can't marry or…or…"

"or _fuck _him." Sasuke finishes for her.

"No, I can't…do either of them…so…so I'd have to kill him, though I would much rather n…not…" she looks down. Sasuke looks at her, then back at the screen, "I guess you're not into kinky incest then."

"Uchiha-san!" she gasps, placing her hands on her mouth. Sasuke glances at her and smirks before turning back to his work, "It was a joke. Don't worry, I don't care if you kill Neji. I'd kill him too."

"Uchiha-san?"

"He's a pompous asshole."

Hinata covered her mouth, "Uchiha-san, that's not…"

"He looks like a drag queen who got lost." Sasuke continues, "And have you seen him when he's angry? He does this weird hair toss thing," Sasuke imitates him.

"Uchiha-san! Neji-nii is a very kind p – p – person!" she says, but stumbles over the last word. He glances at her and notices she is laughing, hand in front of her mouth. She sounded like bells when she laughed. Sasuke grins, then realises what he is doing and turns away from her, blushing slightly.

"So, that leaves me or Naruto," he says. She stops laughing and looks down again. Sasuke types faster, "come on, I'm almost done. Answer the question and then we can leave."

"m…m…marry Naruto-kun…" she says, quietly.

"Marry _Naruto?" _Sasuke said, louder then he intended. He stared at her in surprise, _that _wasn't the answer he was expecting. Almost every girl in the company was in love with him (the exception being Temari, she was currently engaged to that Nara guy), he was sure that she would be too. Then again, he _had _noticed her watching him throughout the days. Naruto had been the one to suggest her to Tsunade and get her hired into the company, and Sasuke had just dismissed it as gratitude. 'Guess I was wrong there.'

"Naruto-kun is very kind," Hinata says, "he would be a very good husband…" Sasuke notices the smile on her face when she says this. He frowns. He doesn't like her smiling unless he's made her smile, he decides.

He saves the document and stands up, smirking at her, "I'm done." She nods and begins to get up, but Sasuke blocks her. He bends down until he is at her level.

"So, you'd rather fuck _me _then?" He asks. She looks at him, and he watches with amusement as her face goes from white to red in a matter of seconds.

"Uchiha-s-san!!"

"Why did you choose to fuck me instead of Naruto?" he asked, beginning to enjoy himself. There was something entertaining about this girl and her habits. She didn't annoy him like they usually did.

"I…I don't…"

"You _must _know. Come on." He comes closer, "tell me."

"Be…because…because…" she looks down, playing with her fingers again.

"We could do it now, if you want," he says smiling, "there's no one around."

She stands up abruptly, raising her hand. Before he is fully aware of what happened, Sasuke is touching his red, pained face, and Hinata is backing away from him, shaking her head, "No." she says. Her voice is firm.

"It was only a joke." He says. He can hear the pout in his voice. Hinata looks at him worriedly, and he suddenly feels dirty, "I didn't mean it." he says again. He turns away from her, he wants to apologise, but Sasuke isn't the type who apologises. "You can go now." He says instead. Footsteps sound, walking away from him. Sasuke touches his cheek.

He _so _deserved that...but _damn _she hit hard.

"Uchiha-san…" He feels a cool palm on his wrist. He turns and looks in surprise. Hinata is behind him, a look of concern on her face. She holds up a bag of frozen peas, "please put these on your cheek, it will stop swelling."

He takes it from her and holds it against him. She removes her hand from his wrist and looks down. They stand like that for a moment, silence covering them again. Sasuke _knew _he should shut his mouth, but he couldn't help it, he _needed _to know, "so…why would you…?"

She looked up at him in surprise, then down again, "Because…because…because that way we'd only have to do it once…"

Sasuke almost drops the bag of peas. This girl…really…_didn't like _him. At least, not _that _way. Sasuke smiles despite himself. He never thought he'd meet a straight girl who didn't want to get with him. This was the first time he'd met a girl who, it appeared, didn't even really _like _him.

Though she DID like him enough to get him that pea bag...

"Once taste of heaven is all you need, huh?" he asks, with a grin. She looks at him, slittl blushing, and giggles. Sasuke smiles. She doesn't want to marry him, fuck him, she doesn't really want anything to do with him. And he _likes _it.

"I'm sorry I hit you, Uchiha-san…" she whispers, and he can hear the shame in her voice.

"It was my fault." He replied – the closest he ever came to an apology. He cocks his head to the side and removes the ice-cold bag from his face.

"It's only ten, do you want to go and grab a bite to eat?" She looks at him warily, he continues, "It's Friday, after all, your'e _supposed _to go out on Fridays. Besides," he says, pointing his his face, "you owe me."

She looks at him, then nods sharply, "Hai, that would be very nice, Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke smiled. This could be the beginning to a beautiful…

…_friendship_….

* * *

**AN: There we are! I hoped you liked it! This was a one-shot thing to appologise for not updating anything else in ages :( I'm sorry, I failed. I hope this makes up for it, I spent a while on it. I know that it's a bit (coughalotcough) OOC, but I thought I could get away with it with the excuse that I wanted fluff. Sorry about the ending, that was a little mean of me xD!! I just can't do proper romance, can I? **

**Have a nice day!! **


End file.
